Lion-o's and Pumyra's love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra a Thunderian who was captured by Mum-Ra during the fall because of her youth and beauty by refusing to break for him causes her to be sold into slavery. Soon she meets her young king who she falls deeply in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Pumyra a prisoner to a slave

Pumyra was a talented warrior and medic. She often talked to the other medics in town. One of her friends name Castra was going on about her new boyfriend. "That's nice," said Malos another one of her friends.

"You know it's hard to find a boyfriend or mate of a same or different kind of cat and one you could love." Pumyra said.

A cat came up to the medics. "Are any of you medics? My little cub got a rash after touching strange plant." the cat said.

"All of us are healers," Malos said.

"I'll go with you, let's take a look at the cub." Pumyra said.

Once she came to the cats house she saw the cub's rash and the description of the plant. "Sounds like poison ivy. Don't worry this is a simple fix." Pumyra said and rubbed an herb all over the affected area. "There, this herb rub will help, remind your son not to scratch." Pumyra said. Then gave them some of the rub.

"Thank you so much." the father said.

"Your welcome." Pumyra said. Then she packed up her stuff and headed back.

She saw someone in a rush and got out of his way, he was quiet a handsome fellow. She could help but feel a little attracted to him.

Later that night the lizards attacked Thundera. Pumyra hard barely escaped getting trapped. Mum-Ra saw her in the distance and was amazed by her beauty. "I want you to get me that cat," Mum-Ra said.

"The Puma why?" a lizard asked.

"She's beautiful and I want her with me." Mum-Ra said.

"Understood," the lizards said.

Pumyra freed a young cub. "Go, run," she said.

The cub ran off in a hurry. Pumyra saw the lizards come up. She got her wrist crossbow ready and started firing at the lizards. They moved out of the way and grabbed her by the arms. "Let me go!" Pumyra said.

"You are coming with us miss." The lizard said.

Pumyra was dragged against her will to Mum-Ra's pyramid. She was pretty scared. What was going to happen to her?

Mum-Ra came and saw her and smiled. "Hello my dear," Mum-Ra said. "You are now my sweet little concubine and pet." he said.

"I am nobodies pet! I will never do anything with you," she said.

"You are mine now my dear," Mum-Ra said.

"I belong to nobody!" Pumyra said.

"Come on now you must do as I say." Mum-Ra said.

"Never! I will never do what you say and I will never betray my people or my home or my king." Pumyra said.

"Your king Claudus is dead." Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra was shocked this now meant the young Prince Lion-o was now king.

Mum-Ra used his magic to hold her still and placed a black necklace with a black stone around her neck.

Pumyra saw the necklace.

"Lovely isn't it suites you my pet." Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra was disgusted it felt like a collar like she was his little pet. She was not a pet but a person with her own mind and heart. Pumyra grabbed at it and tried to take it of but it wouldn't come off.

"Don't bother it has a charm on it, only your true love can remove it after kissing you, and vowing to love you forever." Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra was shocked at this she knew if she stayed in Mum-Ra's pyramid it wouldn't happen. She didn't know what to do.

Mum-Ra got a pillow for Pumyra to sit on. "How many times must I say I am not a pet!" Pumyra said.

But Mum-Ra ignored her. Pumyra sat the pillow and huffed she was not enjoying this. Living in fear of this terrible monster. Although Pumyra did have some fight in her. She wouldn't let Mum-Ra do anything to her.

"You certainly are stubborn one," Mum-Ra said.

"I will never do what you say Mum-Ra you are an evil monster, I would rather be with any other creature than with you." Pumyra said.

Mum-Ra snarled and hit her. He hit her a lot.

"I see this won't make your will break down, so I think I have something else in mind." Mum-Ra said. "Slithe," Mum-Ra said.

"Yes Mum-Ra?" Slithe said.

"Take this cat and sell her to the rats as a slave like the other's I had just enough of her." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes Mum-Ra," Slithe said.

Pumyra was sold as a slave to the rats.

"They sold her for a good price now get to work." Ratar-o said.

Pumyra started to work but she never gave hope hope that Lion-o would come for them. "Your king will never come," Ratar-o said.

"We mustn't give up hope." Pumyra said.

"Yes, we must not give up hope," an old cat said.

For months Pumyra dealt with back-lashings from the rats. It was very painful. A dog named Dobo came by to purchase a slave. He was impressed by Pumyra and she was sold to him.

"Now Pumyra you will fight in the pit and once you win a hundred fights you will be a free cat." Dobo said.

"Okay," Pumyra said.

This was going to be hard and long. But Pumyra kept hoping Lion-o would soon come for her and their people.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Pumyra and the king

Pumyra had been fighting in the pit for sometime. Dobo was glad he chose her she was making him some money.

Meanwhile the Thundercats arrived in Dog city and saw the poster of Pumyra.

"She must of survived the fall of Thundera." Cheetara said.

"Now all she has to do is survive the pit." Panthro said.

Panthro showed them the pit and they met up with Dobo an old friend of Panthro's.

"If you want to see your cat she's up against Gormax next." Dobo said.

Pumyra's fighting was impressive. Lion-o decided to help her. He went into the holding pen. Pumyra saw him. "Lion-o my king!" Pumyra said. She felt so relieved. "I knew you would come for your enslaved people, we have been through such hard times," Pumyra said.

"It's okay and I am sorry about this," Lion-o said.

"Trust me it's not the worst thing I've been through recently, fighting in the pit isn't either, but that doesn't matter now, I'm just happy to see my king." Pumyra said.

"Don't worry you're safe," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you better get out of here before Dobo catches you," Pumyra said. "I hate to think what he might do," she said.

"But Pumyra I got to do something." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got caught by Dobo. Now he was going to be forced to fight Pumyra. They fought Lion-o refused to fight her. "Lion-o I don't want to hurt you!" Pumyra said.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Lion-o said. "Because I will stand by you no matter what," Lion-o said.

"I won't kill my king Dobo." Pumyra said.

"I won't hurt a fellow cat." Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death." Dobo said.

"Let them live!" the crowd chanted.

"It seems loyalty is not only a trait of the dog." Dobo said. "You have earned my respect you are both now free cats." he said.

Pumyra bandaged Lion-o's wounds. Lion-o and the other Thundercats freed the cat slaves.

Lion-o began to go out of his way to impress Pumyra. He began to crush on her especially after what she said at mount Plun-darr. "Maybe it's time you moved on to somebody else."

Pumyra was often confused by Lion-o's attempts to impress her and woo her. A couple of attempts made Pumyra try hard not to laugh. On some occasions he did try to make her laugh.

Pumyra was starting to feel strong love for Lion-o. Especially after he saved her.

She kissed his cheek. Lion-o was amazed by this. She soon told the others about what happened at the fall of Thundera and how Mum-Ra took her prisoner and tried to make her his companion and lover. "I managed to fight him away so he couldn't do anything then he decided to sell me as a slave." Pumyra said.

"That must of been terrible," Wilykat said.

"It was," Pumyra said. "But I am glad it's over now."

"How are we going to get that necklace off you?" Lion-o asked.

"Only my true love can do it, after kissing me and making a vow to love me forever." Pumyra said.

Lion-o looked upset he might not be her true love.

"How will we know who her true love is?" Wilykit asked.

"Only time will tell on that." Cheetara said.

In Avista Mum-Ra saw Pumyra and tried to take her with him. "I will never go with especially after how you treated me, you are nothing but an evil monster with no heart!" Pumyra said.

Lion-o rescued Pumyra. Then he looked at her. "Pumyra, I make a vow to love you forever." Lion-o said and kissed her.

"NO!" Mum-Ra said.

Then the necklace fell off.

The Tech stone was taken and Mum-Ra fled. "This isn't over." Mum-Ra said.

Panthro safely landed the city.

Pumyra and Lion-o looked at each other and smiled and all their friends were happy. "Now let's get that last stone." Wilykit said.

"Yes and we can always get the stone back from Mum-Ra," Pumyra said.

Now things were ready.

To be continued.


End file.
